


alpha delphini

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: augurey [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, based on the cursed child ''spoilers'', do NOT take this seriously pls, fluffy crackfic, god knows why I am doing this because I sure as fuck don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no excuse lol</p></blockquote>





	alpha delphini

"She's perfect, isn't she?"Bellatrix sighed happily, looking down at the newborn in her arms. Narcissa was busy bustling about and casting cleaning spells, but Rodolphus leaned in to take a closer look at the baby."Yeah. She looks just like you."

With the tuft of black hair and the solemn grey eyes, she supposed that was true. The girl would grow up to be a perfect scion of the House of Black.

"There." Narcissa pocketed her wand and looked around the room in satisfaction before turning to her sister."Should I go fetch the Dark Lord, then?"

Bellatrix nodded without looking away from her daughter. Her husband followed Narcissa as she left. He was almost at the door when Bellatrix called after him,"Roddy! How's my hair?"

"Just slightly blowsed,"he deadpanned, and she grinned. Even pre-Askaban her hair had been more dadaism than hairdo.

He left, and the Dark Lord entered soon after. He lacked his usual confidence, stepping closer uncertainly."It's a girl, Narcissa said."

"Yes." Bellatrix adjusted the baby in her arms so he could see their child better."Would you like to hold her?"

Voldemort hesitated, then sat down on the edge of the bed."Give her here, then."

Bellatrix helped him settle the baby into his arms, reminding him to support her head. Then he looked down at the baby, and the baby stared back at him. Bellatrix didn't think it was possible to be any happier. That was, of course, until a genuine smile spread across Voldemort's face."Well would you look at that."

He leaned closer so Bellatrix could see their child's eyes turning from grey to a deep scarlet in imitation of her father.

"She's a Metamorphmagus,"Bellatrix breathed out. She had known the gene ran in her family, of course, but it rarely manifested.

"A Metamorphmagus,"he confirmed, surprising himself as much as Bellatrix when he leaned in to kiss her. As he pulled back, he looked almost elated."And a Parselmouth, I'd wager."

He turned his attention back to the baby, brushing a finger across her hair - which was lighter than it had been, if Bella's eyes weren't deceiving her. He hissed, softly, and beamed when the child reached up to grab a hold of his finger.

He continued to hiss, melodically, so soothing and soft it almost sounded like a lullaby.

It might be, Bellatrix mused as she settled back into the pillows, drifting off to sleep. It could be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse lol


End file.
